In recent years, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely applied and play an increasingly more important role in various fields such display system, lighting system and automobile tail light. An LED with AlGaInP-based light-emitting layer has high internal quantum efficiency. However, external quantum efficiency of conventional LED has been restricted by many factors, such as internal total reflection, metal electrode blocking and light absorption by GaAs semiconductor material.